Life's Little Surprises
by ZelAndPiccoloFreak
Summary: This story is about a mysterious main character (and I will not reveal more about him, her, or it)... who is found injured by two of our favorite DBZ characters (Piccolo and Gohan) who were out training. Takes place after Cell and before Buu (A/U)
1. Chapter 1

Life's Little Surprises  
  
  
  
As usual this fan fiction is an alternate universe story. This story revolves around many of the DBZ squad but mainly Gohan and Piccolo. This is not a romance b/w Gohan and Piccolo! But this is mainly a romance. If you've read my other stories, you will know exactly where this story is heading. But trust me… this story will have some interesting twists.  
  
  
  
Day 1:  
  
How I'd welcome the darkness, right now! Cursed sun, set, I say! No, you'd rather mock me and stay still, high in the bluest blue sky. I cannot survive, like this. Oh, damn those hunters to the deepest pits of hell!   
  
It hurts to move. Is that the sound of a splash? Could it be a person or is it fish? Either way is good news for me. If only I could fly, I am too weak to even move. Maybe if I make some noise.  
  
I conjure up all the strength I have left to make a ruckus. I'm sure if the sound I heard was a person, they will surely come to my call. If only this blasted arrow hadn't struck my wing!  
  
Footsteps! I hear footsteps. I look up and narrow my keen eyes, please let them save me! Two people… I see their silhouettes. One is much shorter than the other but the other is a giant.   
  
They approach me and I see one of the men has green skin! How bizarre! The other is just a child, maybe fourteen. The boy speaks to the green man.  
  
"Mister Piccolo, it's injured! It's wing is bleeding… poor thing." The boy kneels down… he looks to be analyzing my wing.   
  
The green man grunts folding his arms over his chest. Damn, he is muscular. What is he, an alien? I guess I'm one to talk… I'm a bird!  
  
"Gohan, it is just a bird. Birds die everyday." The green man who was addressed as Mister Piccolo, speaks with a deep earth-trembling voice. This Mister Piccolo has some nerve. What, I don't deserve to live? Only the strong survive?  
  
"We can't just leave it, here! It will die! And we can save it!" The kid, Gohan, looks up to, what seems to me as his mentor. And who is the kid calling it? Bird I can handle, but, it!  
  
"Kid, you have such a weakness. What have I taught you?"  
  
Oh, geez… I can't believe the kid is trying the puppy-dog eyes with Mister Stoneface.  
  
"Please, Mister Piccolo. All we have to do is carry it to Dende, he can heal the bird. I wanted to see him, anyways. Please!" Gohan says pleading with his teacher. Heal, I have never heard a person capable of such magic. A sorcerer indeed!  
  
"And then you will be late home. Your mother will not allow you to come train with me if you are always late." The man seems more interested in the sky than my bleeding wing.  
  
"She doesn't allow me to, anyways! She never knows I'm with you." The boy stands, trying to convince his mentor.  
  
Mister Piccolo rubs his temple, yeah, the kid is giving me a headache, too, it is not natural a boy his age to have such an octave, "Fine, you carry the filthy bird."  
  
FILTHY! Why you! Once that sun sets! I squawk violently at the green man. I mean, he calls me filthy but he is covered in sweat and he smells of elderberries! (AN: Monty Python, gotta love it!) Filthy, maybe he should take a good look at himself. It is obvious the kid was the one splashing in the lake, I mean, I can smell him from down here!  
  
"I think it heard you call it filthy." The boy says as he gently picks me up. Well, good thing the kid knows how to carry a girl.  
  
"Don't be absurd… It has the brain the size of a walnut. It cannot comprehend speech." Mister Piccolo says as he begins to… fly? That is interesting but he is an alien. I guess they are capable of flight. I thought I've seen some people flying around… I guess I'm not as crazy as I thought.  
  
The boy follows with me squawking angrily at Mister Piccolo. This man obviously doesn't know how to flatter a girl! First, I don't deserve to live, then I am filthy and now I am stupid!  
  
"I really think it does understand you. There are people who train hawks like this one to understand voice commands…" The boy starts lecturing the uneducated man.  
  
"But not to understand speech. So drop this foolish notion."   
  
"Maybe it can tell you don't like it. Maybe if you adjusted your tone in your voice. It's worth a try!"  
  
The green man looks back over his shoulder, "Gohan, you understand that once the hawk's wing is healed, you must release it. Hawks are not birds to have as pets. I am surprised this one hasn't attacked you." Mister Piccolo says. So, now I am a savage who attacks anything that moves!   
  
"I know, Mister Piccolo. But, still, I think she's pretty and I am positive she understands us." The kid says. Boy, I think I love this kid. He understands I'm a female and he thinks I'm smart and pretty.  
  
"She? How can you tell?" Mister Piccolo asks with what seems to me as a lack of interest but for him maybe it is interest.  
  
"The coloring. I read it in one of the books my mother gave me. And what is even more interesting is that this type of hawk is almost extinct and is not seen is these parts." The kid strokes my feathers carefully. The kid is smart and sweet… too bad he hasn't rubbed off much on his ignorant green mentor.  
  
"Gohan, don't get attached to that bird! We take it… her… to Dende, get her wing healed and send her on her way. Your mother will not allow you to keep a bird and I sure as hell won't keep your stupid bird either."  
  
"But what is she wants to stay with me? You want to stay with me, hawk?" The kid looks down at me… now's my chance, I'll show that stupid green man how stupid I am! I nod my head, "WOW! MISTER PICCOLO!"  
  
"What?" The now ticked-off mentor turns to his student.  
  
"I knew she understood me! She nodded her head!" The boy says excitedly. Yeah and I know my ABC's too! "Tell him you want to stay with me."  
  
This kid is going to have me doing tricks, sigh, I nod my head.  
  
"It's just a trick, kid. It is probably a vocal command it learned. "   
  
This Mister Piccolo is the most pessimistic person, I've met, besides yours truly. Oh man, the sun is going to set within the hour! Dammit! Where is this Dende? The moon?  
  
Is that? What is that pole? It reaches to the clouds. Both Gohan and Mister Piccolo head straight up… our destination must be atop that pole! Are they taking me to heaven or what?  
  
  
****That's the end of Chapter One. Let me know what you think. Give me some reviews.**** 


	2. Chapter 2

Life's Little Surprises  
  
  
  
As usual this fan fiction is an alternate universe story. This story revolves around many of the DBZ squad but mainly Gohan and Piccolo. This is not a romance b/w Gohan and Piccolo! But this is mainly a romance. If you've read my other stories, you will know exactly where this story is heading. But trust me… this story will have some interesting twists.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Mister Piccolo and Gohan continue to head straight up into the clouds. Then I notice there is very little time before the sun sets. I make every noise possible to make them hurry. My wing has been bleeding, please hurry, my saviors.  
  
Gohan lands and hails to this Dende. I am in shock; a palace in the sky, atop the pole. Amazing, this could be heaven or is this just a palace in the sky that no one knows about.  
  
Dende comes rushing out. He is a little green man, he looks to be Gohan's age. Fascinating, maybe this is where the green men live. Come on, little guy, heal me.  
  
Dende takes me in his hands, "Give me your cloak, Piccolo, sir."  
  
Dende lays me down on the cold marble floor. Piccolo hands over his cloak to Dende, reluctantly. His face is still scowling.  
  
"Why do you care so much for a bird?" Piccolo asks Dende.  
  
"This bird is not what all she appears to be." Dende lays out the cloak over me. He knows; I know he must know. He lays this cloak out for my change.   
  
I see the last sliver of sunlight as the sun sets. The burning sensation fills me and the golden-white light surrounds me. I hate this.  
  
My muscles begin to tug and pull as I change into my true form. True form? My body morphs and I let out a cry. I remember I used to let out a scream that would shatter glass. Now, I have gotten used to the searing pain that I only let out a yelp. Maybe another hundred years and I won't even squint.   
  
I sigh, pulling the cloak to cover my nakedness. And I look up at my saviors, my arm still injured and in pain. I can't begin to describe the faces of Piccolo and Gohan. Piccolo's usually stone face is no longer stone. He wears no mask to conceal his shock. Gohan's look is more of a awe-struck look.   
  
"H-h…" I sigh, it has been so long since I have used my human voice, "Ar-m."  
  
Dende smiles, "Yes, of course. Hold still for me."  
  
Dende kneels, his kind face… I trust him. He will heal me. Dende sets his hand on my wound and I shrink away from his touch. A light comes from his hand and my wound closes. "There you go."  
  
"How the hell did she do that?" Piccolo says crudely, "And how did you know?"  
  
"Later." Dende stands and turns to the man I did not notice before. He is a strange looking man that Dende addresses as Mr. Popo, "Mr. Popo, please go get some clothes, food and water for our guest."  
  
"Right away." He hurries off into the palace.  
  
"Is this-s heaven?" My voice gets a little better, I still look like a uneducated fool, though.  
  
Dende chuckles, "No, no. I am the guardian of Earth. This is where I watch over Earth. This place is called Kami's Lookout. I am Dende. This is Gohan and Piccolo. They are protectors of Earth."  
  
I bow my head, I mean how should I address the guardian, "Nic-e to meet you. Pardon me asking but you aren't normal and I have never seen anything like you."  
  
"So just who am I?" Dende gives me a friendly smile, "Piccolo and I are from another planet. Piccolo was born here and I was brought here to replace the old guardian. We can discuss this all later. I hope you will stay."  
  
"I don't know." I could stay for awhile. But I shouldn't trust so quickly. That's how I got in this situation in the first place.  
  
"As Dende said I'm Gohan. You're awful pretty." The young man blushes but continues, "What's your name?"  
  
"Avis." I say calmly as I clutch the cloak to my body; I hate my name.   
  
"Strange. Isn't Avis Latin for bird?" Gohan scratches his head, "It's a nice name. Well see Mister Piccolo now you don't have to keep my bird."  
  
Piccolo folds his arms, "I'm not keeping your girlfriend, either. And I am almost positive that your mother won't let you keep bird-girl."  
  
"She will be staying here. Avis, now that we've found you, we will get you back to normal. My predecessor feared that you had been killed many years ago." Dende smiles and takes the items Mr. Popo brings.  
  
"What do you mean, Dende? Kami, have you been hiding something? You know this girl?"   
  
"Who is he talking to?" I ask Dende looking bewildered at Piccolo.   
  
"Don't mind Piccolo." Dende sets the clothes and food down. "We will turn away as you dress."  
  
And they all turn except Piccolo who seems deep in debate with himself.   
  
Gohan tugs on Piccolo's sleeve, "Turn around, Mister Piccolo."  
  
Piccolo turns away, scowling, "Women…"  
  
I take the strange neon orange clothing and put it on. It's awfully baggy but I guess I can deal. "Alright. Thank you."  
  
Dende turns, first, "It was all we had. It belonged to Gohan's father. It looks nice on you."  
  
I see the sad expression on Gohan's face. His father must be dead, poor kid, but Piccolo makes a pretty good father, "I will wear it with pride. I have to ask, how did you know of my curse?"  
  
"We will get to that. First, eat." Dende looks at the food, "We will have time. Gohan, you need to get home. Your mother will be very angry."  
  
"I know. Hey, you wouldn't mind if I stayed with you Piccolo, um, for… let's say the rest of my life?" Gohan pleads.  
  
"So Chi-chi will be angry at me? No thank you. The woman's wrath is not something I like to deal with." Piccolo folds his arms.  
  
"Too late." I scowl as I tap my foot remembering how I said I was going to teach this creep some manners.  
  
Piccolo obviously hears my statement for I see sweat beading at his forehead. Well, he should be worried!   
  
"I guess I have to go," Gohan sighs, "It was nice meeting you, Avis. I will come by to see you after-school tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you, Gohan. If it wasn't for you, I'd have been dead. No thanks to your friend, Piccolo." I give Piccolo a look that I felt would stir up a little more of that worry on his face.   
  
"Oh, don't blame Piccolo." Gohan leans in and whispers in my ear, "He would have saved you if I wasn't there. He likes to act tough, but really I think he likes you."  
  
I look back at Piccolo scowling, "Yeah, right."  
  
"Bye," Gohan kisses my cheek as my head is turned and he is gone before I turn back to him. I place my hand on my cheek, blushing.  
  
"Eat and I will answer your questions." Dende picks up the fruit, "So will Piccolo."  
  
"My questions… I have so many. I don't know where to begin." I sit and begin to eat the food.  
  
"For a hawk, you sure eat properly, unlike some people." (AN: Now who could Piccolo be referring to? I wonder…) Piccolo sits down in a meditative position.  
  
"And for a protector you sure act like an ass." I quip, boy, where did that come from? He sure angers me easily.  
  
Dende snickers, "Come now. Your questions."  
  
"I'll let that one slide," Piccolo growls at me.   
  
"Right… questions…"  
  
  
  
****That's the end of Chapter Two. Let me know what you think. Give me some reviews.**** 


	3. Chapter 3

Life's Little Surprises  
  
  
  
As usual this fan fiction is an alternate universe story. This story revolves around many of the DBZ squad but mainly Gohan and Piccolo. This is not a romance b/w Gohan and Piccolo! But this is mainly a romance. If you've read my other stories, you will know exactly where this story is heading. But trust me… this story will have some interesting twists.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Questions… as long as I'm the one asking.  
  
"How did you know about me?" I look at Dende, who continues to smile at me.  
  
"Well, Avis… the wish that cursed you was made by the dragonballs. The dragonballs are created and maintained by the Guardian. I know of the previous wishes made over the years."  
  
"Why didn't they just wish me dead?"  
  
"The dragon cannot take life away. I want to know what you did to cause the princess to wish you to be a bird."  
  
"And why torture me so? To make me a bird during the day and not the night as well?"  
  
"The dragon's power is only so strong. I am truly sorry that the power was used against you in such a petty and callous wish."  
  
"I do not blame you or the dragon. It was Princess Perna. (AN: Perna= Ham in Latin) Her jealousy caused her to wish me to be a bird. She then ordered every hunter in the kingdom to kill any red-crested hawks they came across." I sigh as I drink the water. I look up to see Piccolo looking at me with compassion.  
  
"Why did she hate you so?" Piccolo asks, his voice intoxicating.  
  
"Her prince found me more attractive than her. Not that I was interested in him. Such a man that would only be interested in physical beauty is a fool. He was not intellectually stimulating. Well, Perna ended up getting her prince. Once she convinced him I was dead. They had no children… he refused to share the same bed as her. The kingdom collapsed."  
  
"It is peculiar that I never saw this kingdom." Piccolo says.  
  
"Well it was destroyed by someone. I do not know who for I was long gone from that horrid place. Once the shield sheltering us from the outside world collapsed, I flew and the next day it was gone."   
  
"Your father destroyed it, Piccolo. You should have that memory."  
  
"Yes, I thought it was that." Piccolo grabs a glass of water but refuses the food I offer him.  
  
Dende smiles, "You know, Avis, it was Piccolo that used the dragonballs to wish the regrowth of nature in the places his father destroyed. Hence all the beautiful forests and rivers, running there now."  
  
"So these dragonballs can create life but not take it? It is ironic that the wish that the princess made to kill me has given me such a long life span, far past hers. But if it is possible to gather these dragonballs and wish me human… I will wish it a hundred times over this, being eternally young and half hawk."  
  
"I'm sure Piccolo will take you tomorrow to help gather the dragonballs." Dende says as Piccolo growls.  
  
"Have Gohan do it." Piccolo says with obvious anger.  
  
I stand, "Is there a bed I can rest in? I will go with whomever will take me."  
  
Dende stands and offers me his arm which I take, "This way, Avis."  
  
"Thank you, Dende. I appreciate this. It is hard to believe after so many countless years… I will be human."   
  
"Collecting the dragonballs is no easy task but it should be no problem for Piccolo."  
  
"He doesn't seem too keen on escorting me." I say to Dende.  
  
"Well, I know he offended you when you were a bird. I will talk to him as you sleep. Here we are. This is a nice room. Sleep well, Avis."  
  
Dende opens the door and I am amazed at the beautiful room. I've been in the forest too long. "Thank you, Dende. If Piccolo doesn't wish to take me it is really fine."  
  
I turn to see the young green man is gone. I have a feeling of ecstasy as I climb into the bed. It has been so long since I have been in a bed! No more sticks and twigs and dirt and… wait, what am I going to do?   
  
I'm going to be human, but what am I to do? All the people I knew are dead… all the customs I was raised up in, are gone. I will be better off dead.  
  
What am I to do? I can't impose on these kind people. But I cannot go back to the forest.   
  
How will I survive in a world I do not even know? How will I be able to live in a society I know nothing about? How can I live without a friend or family member?   
  
I hear a knock at the door, "Yes? Come in?"  
  
I sit up in the bed as the door open revealing the tall silhouette of Piccolo.  
  
"I will take you tomorrow. It may take awhile to gather the dragonballs. So don't expect tomorrow to be it." Piccolo says gruffly as he folds his arms across his chiseled chest.   
  
"I know. And thank you for deciding to take me. To help a stupid, insignificant creature like me must be such a strain on your obviously busy schedule." I say with obvious sarcasm.  
  
"It is and I trust you to be obedient to me. Your joking is just a way for you to conceal the disarray you feel."  
  
"Disarray? Your choice of words is interesting. It is as if I am being reborn in a time I do not belong in. You have no idea what it is doing to me. Disarray is such an understatement."  
  
He looks at me intensely. His obsidian eyes showing me no emotion, "I see. That must be hard for you. You have lived a long time as a bird. To be completely human again must be difficult."  
  
"Again, words are an understatement to my dilemma. What am I to do? I have no idea how society works and my hatred for such things is too strong. But I cannot survive in the wilderness… I will be better of jumping of this tower."  
  
"Don't be absurd. Dende can care for you. And if you do not like it here, Gohan has obviously taking a liking to you." Piccolo moves closer to me, shutting the door behind.  
  
"Piccolo, they are both children. And I cannot depend on another for survival. Survival of the fittest, isn't that right? Only the strong survive."  
  
"I do not believe in such human sayings."  
  
"But you would have let me die in that forest, today. It was obvious you felt that only the strong should survive."  
  
Piccolo raises his voice, startling me, "I wouldn't of-" He lowers it again, "I was trying not to let Gohan get too upset. He has had much pain in his life and by letting him get attached to you, when you looked unlikely to survive, could crush the boy."  
  
I look at Piccolo, he speaks the truth, he would have never left me, hawk or not. His love for Gohan is amazing. I have never seen such devotion. My own parents would have left me, but they are dead, who cares about them. "You love Gohan, much. I wish I had someone like you who cared about me."  
  
"You had parents, didn't you?" Piccolo makes his way to the desk and sits in the chair.  
  
"Of course. But my parents didn't care for me. They were the type that would of sold me for the right amount of coin. Which they did by the way." I remember the day my suitor came and bought me from them. He tired of me and sold me to another… a guard for the castle. Then the prince who was visiting the princess saw me… that is how it began.  
  
I hear compassion in Piccolo's voice when he says, "I am sorry to hear that. People like that shouldn't be able to have children. You have had a very painful life it seems."  
  
"Yes, well I got used to it. Part of me wishes you did leave me."  
  
"Don't say such negative things. You waste air by saying such absurd things."  
  
"Oh, so I don't waste air by just breathing?" I look at the green man, I just can't read him.  
  
Piccolo sighs, "If you would like… Gohan has grown up and is now more powerful than I. It is time I take on another student. That is if you would like to learn to fight and be strong."  
  
I smile, "Are you offering me your friendship?"  
  
"I am offering you a life." Piccolo says as he stands, "Think about it as you sleep. This life will not be an easy one and it is one you will have to work hard at… but it is all I can offer you."  
  
"I will think about it, Mister Piccolo. Thank you."  
  
"Do not address me as Mister Piccolo. It is Piccolo or sensei… you are too old to address me as Mister." Piccolo sees the anger, and I see the familiar sweat bead on his forehead, "The kid only gets away with it because I trained him when he was five."  
  
"I can deal with that, Piccolo, if you address me as Ava." I smile, I much prefer my old childhood nickname than Avis.  
  
"Ava, it is." Piccolo leaves without another word.  
  
That man… he is so intriguing. I know barely anything about him and that makes him all the more wonderful. Just who is he and why does he act the way he does? He knows what I feel like. I just can't figure him out. I want to know just who Piccolo is.  
  
  
****That's the end of Chapter Three. Let me know what you think. Give me some reviews.**** 


	4. Chapter 4

Life's Little Surprises  
  
  
  
As usual this fan fiction is an alternate universe story. This story revolves around many of the DBZ squad but mainly Gohan and Piccolo. This is not a romance b/w Gohan and Piccolo! But this is mainly a romance. If you've read my other stories, you will know exactly where this story is heading. But trust me… this story will have some interesting twists.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
I wake to my cursed winged body. I hate this body. I scramble out of the confines of the clothing and the blanket. The blanket is heavy but then I feel it lifted off me. I look at the green hand and then crawl free of the blanket.   
  
Piccolo extends his hand to me. What does he expect me to do? Perch on him? I'm a hawk, for god's sake! My talons will go right through his skin.  
  
Obviously, Piccolo knows my thoughts. "My skin is not like a humans. You will not hurt me."  
  
Too bad, I think as I climb up to his shoulder and stand on the shoulder pad of his cape to find it must be weighed down with metal.  
  
"If you'll allow me, I would like to open a mental channel so I can understand you." Piccolo looked at me with those obsidian eyes.  
  
I nod my head, no use in him being confused for the reasons I attack him.   
  
I think to him, "Does that mean I will hear your thoughts?"  
  
"No," Piccolo says aloud, "It is a one-way deal."  
  
Piccolo's voice is very dark and deep. I guess I would even go as far to call it sexy. I wonder how we will find these dragonballs and how long it will take. It took over a year for Perna's army to find those gold balls.  
  
"First, we will go see Bulma to get the dragonball radar. It will show us the exact location of each ball. It will be much easier to find them." Piccolo explains and I feel embarrassed. He probably heard my thought about his voice. Piccolo walks out, ignoring Dende, and takes off into the air.  
  
Piccolo continues to fly. I try to keep my mind off him because I know I will start to think of those things he said before he knew I was a woman. Piccolo stops flying and looks at me. I see the reflection of my amber hawk eyes in his.  
  
"I did not mean any offense to you." Piccolo says and I get the sudden urge to claw his eyes out for listening to my every thought."I am sorry, Ava."  
  
Damn him! My thoughts are personal! I mean he could, at least leave me, some privacy! And staring at me like that! Like I am some sort of freak!   
  
I notice the sweat bead at his forehead, as he starts to fly off again. Is he tiring?  
  
"No. I do not tire so easily. It is just you are giving me a headache." Piccolo smirks. "I never knew that one could have such an active and loud mind. And so very complicated. I do not understand you, at all."  
  
"Well, I don't understand you, either! And if my thoughts are bothering you, you should stop listening." I think, as loudly as I can.  
  
"As you wish, Ava." Piccolo's eyes are focused on the sky ahead. I am used to flight but… this… this is so different. He can fly faster than I and I do not tire as he flies to our destination.  
  
Civilization… how I dread such things, and I think my green hero feels the same. Nature is always the place for me. Boy, this is a humungous complex.  
  
Piccolo lands his brown-clad feet not making a sound on the sidewalk. He walks to the door, and for the first time I realize his power. I can feel his strength emanating off him. It is not just that… there is more than meets the eye. Maybe, Piccolo isn't who I think him to be.  
  
Piccolo presses the little red button and the door quickly opens. A woman with blue hair, wearing a red top and shorts, stands in the doorway. She also wears a bright cheery smile.  
  
"Oh, Piccolo! Do come in! It has been so long since-"  
  
Piccolo quickly cut her off. "I want the dragonball radar. I did not come to visit, and you know I do not do such things."  
  
Bulma folds her arms. "You should be nicer! What if I don't give you the dragonball radar?"  
  
"Woman, do not try my patience. I need that radar!" Piccolo snaps.  
  
Piccolo… you really do want to help me. But there is no need to be so callous.  
  
I hear a deep voice come from inside. "Namek! Why are you threatening my woman?"  
  
Piccolo lets out a growl. "I need the radar. I am only here for that."  
  
The man reveals himself. He has dark hair that stands straight up and he has dark cold eyes. He is muscular but so short. "And what are you going to wish for? More power? Immortality? A woman?"  
  
Piccolo continues to growl at the man. The man raises a fist. I quickly fly between them, squawking. Why am I protecting him? … Because he will protect me.  
  
The man laughs and it literally kills my hearing. "A bird? You have a bird to fight your battles."  
  
"Ava, do not be so rash." Piccolo says as he carefully grabs me. "My wish is not important but it is not a selfish wish. I am on a quest for Dende."  
  
Not important?  
  
"So you are just an errand boy." The cold man smirks.   
  
"Well, if it's for Dende!" The blue haired woman walks inside while the man steps out closing the door.  
  
"Namek… what is the wish?"   
  
Piccolo releases me. "Go Ava."  
  
No! Why fight your friend? Why, Piccolo? Just tell him about me! Why won't you tell him? Me! The wish is for me! I frantically fly around the man.  
  
The man strikes me down. I feel the bones crack in my wing, where he struck me. Such a powerful strike! I fall.  
  
"You foolish bird!" The cold man cackles as I see a glowing ball of light form in his hands. I have a strange feeling this ball of light isn't like Dende's healing light.  
  
The ball comes at me but Piccolo swats it away. "Do not touch her again." His voice it was so… angry and forceful!  
  
"Her??? Oh this is wonderful! The Namek does have a girlfriend… but she is a bird!"  
  
The woman has returned. "Vegeta! You were going to kill Piccolo's hawk? You jerk!" The woman hands Piccolo some round device… the radar.  
  
"Ava…" Piccolo picks me up. Oh! It hurts, don't touch it! "Vegeta, if you ever harm her again. I will-"  
  
"You'll what? It's a bird! Namek! You know I am more powerful than you!"  
  
"Are you?" Piccolo cradles me so I do not feel pain. "What appears to be… may not necessarily be. Keep that in mind."  
  
"What do you mean, Namek?"  
  
Piccolo flies into the sky, it seems we are heading back to the Lookout, thanks to my stupidity.  
  
"Yes, that was very stupid. Vegeta would have killed you. And the reason I did not tell him about the wish is nothing for you to worry about. Now, we will have to wait until tomorrow to look for the dragonballs. Foolish girl."  
  
You are listening to my thoughts again????   
  
"I never stopped. You are really a headache, you know."  
  
Yeah, I know… that's why… my parents… sold me. I was just a handful of problems.  
  
"Well, as much as I'd like to, I won't sell you or abandoned you." Piccolo smiles. "The kid gives me problems, too. I just think of it as some excitement in an otherwise boring life."  
  
Piccolo… will you really give me this new life?  
  
  
****That's the end of Chapter Four. Let me know what you think. Give me some reviews.**** 


	5. Chapter 5

Life's Little Surprises  
  
  
  
As usual this fan fiction is an alternate universe story. This story revolves around many of the DBZ squad but mainly Gohan and Piccolo. This is not a romance b/w Gohan and Piccolo! But this is mainly a romance. If you've read my other stories, you will know exactly where this story is heading. But trust me… this story will have some interesting twists.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Dende heals me again and again I am thankful for his powers. Piccolo, I know, is angry at me. Gods, could he stop looking at me like that?  
  
So, I am a little outgoing and unpredictable.  
  
"That character flaw will get you killed." Piccolo scolded. "Vegeta is not someone I can protect you from. And I certainly don't want to keep dragging your feather-behind back here, every time you decide to be outgoing."  
  
Damn! Will you stop invading my thoughts? I hope you will keep those mental probes out after I change!  
  
Piccolo chooses to ignore me which makes me angry. But Gohan lands, about then and I cheer up. Awww, his school uniform is darling. What a cute kid!   
  
"Hello, Avis!!!" The cheery teenager shouts and runs over to me. I see a scowl on Piccolo's face. I guess he is used to being the boy's idol.   
  
I have never liked the opposite sex but in a day, I have met several men who have shown me that the male gender is not all bad. Gohan and Dende, both are just children to me, but both have hearts of gold. And then there is Piccolo…  
  
"She is happy to see you." Piccolo says and I suspect him to be trying to get the boy's attention.  
  
"I know! So let's go find the dragonballs!"   
  
"No. She is already tired. We went to get the radar today."   
  
"Oh! Ok!"   
  
I am not tired! Why can't we go get at least one of the dragonballs?  
  
"How about I go and get the dragonballs? I'm not tired, at all!!!" Gohan says joyfully.  
  
"It could be dangerous. I will go with you. Dende, watch Ava and make sure she gets some rest."  
  
Why you! It is my wish! I will not be indebted to the likes of you!  
  
"You just don't get it, you feather-brained nit. You will be indebted to me either way. With your training you'll pay me back."  
  
"Mister Piccolo?"  
  
Feather-brained! You asshole! I don't need to take your crap.  
  
"Back at you."  
  
I fly off with fury. I have no idea where I am going, I just know I want to be away from him. If I wasn't a bird, right, now, I know I'd be crying. No one can make me feel this way except the stupid Namek.   
  
No one follows me. They must not care.  
  
I look down and see that corporation we were at earlier… maybe she has another scouter so I can get the dragon balls on my own.   
  
It's almost sunset. That man from earlier appears in front of me making me retreat back a foot.   
  
"I just figured out what was so peculiar about you, bird. It's hard to notice but you got a power level to you."  
  
What the hell is this guy talking about?  
  
"I wonder how the Namek would react if I killed his special bird for trespassing?"  
  
He wouldn't give a damn.   
  
The man smirks and then knocks me to the ground. And blackness overtakes me. I feel nothing but silence,  
  
------- Change of point of view… PICCOLO. --------  
  
I watch her as she recklessly flies away. When is she going to learn? I have been doing this for her. But that's her problem isn't it? She doesn't want any help. She wants to do everything herself.  
  
Reckless.  
  
That's what she is.  
  
"Come on, Gohan, we should hurry back with the dragon balls." I tell Gohan as we finish collecting the last one. It only took us an hour, because we split up.   
  
When we return to the Lookout, I make her wish… but she has not returned.   
  
"I found her!" Dende shouts, gleefully as he looks off the edge of the Lookout.  
  
"Where?" I ask, trying not to get excited. If she wasn't so reckless…  
  
"Uh-oh… she's at Capsule Corp… but she's hurt."   
  
"Vegeta." I grumble as I take off for Capsule Corp..  
  
Thought run through my mind as I fly as fast as I can go.   
  
"I found your secret." I whip around to see Vegeta smiling at me.  
  
"Where is she? What have you done with her?"   
  
"She's with Bulma." Vegeta smirked. "She'll be fine. At least I think so. She hit her head pretty hard."  
  
I flew up to Vegeta and grabbed his neck. "She better be."  
  
Me… why would I get so angry? It's not like she's my responsibility.   
  
I release Vegeta who is laughing at me. I enter Capsule Corp. leaving Vegeta to laugh.   
  
"Bulma?" I call out.  
  
"Oh, Piccolo. Would you like some water?" Bulma's airy mother asks me.  
  
"Have you seen a woman with auburn hair and amber eyes?" I ask.  
  
"Bulma's down in the lab with her, right now."  
  
"Show me." Bulma's mother leads me down in the lab where I see Ava trying on some of Bulma's clothes.  
  
I quickly turn. "I'm sorry. I thought you were hurt."  
  
Ava screams and I rush out of the room, blushing. Me… blushing? What has she done to me?  
  
"It's alright, Piccolo. You can come back." Bulma opens the door.  
  
Ava is in jean shorts and a white top that has no sleeves and shows her stomach. She seems frightened of me.  
  
"I'm not mad at you Ava."  
  
"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Ava looks at me bewildered as she steps away.  
  
"Ava, stop playing around." I walk to her.  
  
"Bulma… who is he?" Ava steps back in the corner.  
  
"I was afraid of this. Ava has selective amnesia. I think she doesn't remember anything recent that has happened to her." Bulma tries to calm Ava down.  
  
"Is her memory going to return?" I ask Bulma.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Can she stay with you?"  
  
"Of course but what are you…" Bulma starts.  
  
I turn. "She'll be happier if she didn't remember what happened to her. She's cured of her curse. It will be better if she didn't remember it."  
  
"But Piccolo…"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ava. For making you so angry." I leave not knowing where I am headed or why I feel so sad about leaving her.  
  
It's best that she leads a normal life, one Bulma can give her. That's all she wanted. Now she can have it.  
  
  
  
****That's the end of Chapter Five. Let me know what you think. Give me some reviews.**** 


	6. Chapter 6

Life's Little Surprises  
  
  
  
As usual this fan fiction is an alternate universe story. This story revolves around many of the DBZ squad but mainly Gohan and Piccolo. This is not a romance b/w Gohan and Piccolo! But this is mainly a romance. If you've read my other stories, you will know exactly where this story is heading. But trust me… this story will have some interesting twists.  
  
  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
How peculiar that strange green man was. He was so ominous and scary… but when I looked into his eyes… I saw a goodness inside him.  
  
Why am I even thinking about him? I have to stat my life over now… oh, it's him, again. I look at the short man that Bulma addresses as Vegeta. He is the truly scary one. He has a craving for death in his eyes.   
  
"So why did the Namek leave you here?"  
  
"Namek? What are you talking about?"   
  
Vegeta chuckled. Ick, even his laugh makes my skin crawl. What does Bulma see in him? "So you really don't remember? Well, isn't that just wonderful!"  
  
"Vegeta! Leave Ava alone! Ava, would you like to help me cook?" Bulma yells from what I assume to be the kitchen.  
  
"Alright. I guess it is the least I can do for your help."  
  
"A friend of Piccolo's is a friend of ours." Bulma says cheerily.  
  
"Piccolo? Do I know Piccolo? Isn't that what you called that green man from before?" I walk into the kitchen and assist Bulma in chopping vegetables.  
  
"Yes, that's Piccolo. He thought you would be better here. And you can stay here as long as you'd like. Would you like to go shopping tomorrow?"  
  
"Piccolo… why is he green?" I ask bewildered as how I would know such a dark man.  
  
"He is from another planet called Namek."  
  
"Oh… that is who Vegeta was talking about. How do I know Piccolo?"  
  
"That I something I'm not too clear about. And I don't really know how long you've known him. If you want you can ask Gohan when he comes for dinner."   
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"Yes, his little brother is running around with Trunks. He is Piccolo's student and friend. If anyone knows, he knows. All I know is Piccolo seemed really sad to leave you and Piccolo is not that emotional of a person… except anger," Bulma chuckles. "In a way, Piccolo is like Vegeta."  
  
"Please, the Namek is nothing like me. He is a weakling." Vegeta sat at the table awaiting food.  
  
"FOOD!" The two little ones come running in. The doorbell sounds.  
  
"Goten, it's your brother. Go let him in."  
  
Goten shoots out the room and returns in a blink of an eye. "Now can we eat?"  
  
"You care about food more than your big brother." Gohan enters.  
  
He is the most handsome man I have ever seen. That one strand of dark hair that falls into his eyes, is endearing. Gods, he is so gorgeous.   
  
"Ava." He stutters, and blushes, " I wasn't expecting you to be here…. Uh, nice outfit."  
  
"Oh good. You know Ava?"  
  
"Of course. Are you alright? Piccolo really didn't explain what happened except you were going to start a new life." Gohan sits at the table, next to his brother and Vegeta.  
  
"She has slight amnesia, Gohan." Bulma says as she sets out a meal fit for twenty full grown men.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Gohan shot a sideways glare at Vegeta. "Well, if I can help get your memory back… I'll be glad to help."  
  
Bulma whispers in Gohan's ear.  
  
"Well, that sounds like Piccolo. I think it's best that you don't try to remember. Your past isn't that great and I agree with Piccolo that you should think of this as a new life."  
  
"I guess that sounds alright… how do I know Piccolo?"   
  
"It was actually just yesterday when we found you hurt in the woods. We took you to get healed by a friend of ours."  
  
"I get hurt often, do I?" I chuckle and sit across from Gohan, smiling at him.  
  
Gohan laughs, too. Gosh, his eyes are so gentle. "Yeah."  
  
I notice Goten and Trunks eating everything in sight.   
  
"Here… with those two you have to get your food quick." Gohan offers me a plate.  
  
Bulma smiles. "Don't worry. I have a whole course to come."  
  
"More… food?" I then notice Vegeta eating with just as much zest as the children.  
  
"We're Saiyans. We eat alotta food." Goten says in between bites,  
  
Gohan eats calmly and reserved.   
  
"Boy, you keep eating like that you'll starve just to impress the girl." Vegeta chuckles as Gohan turns red.  
  
"I'm not really hungry." Truly I just want to know who I am… how many years have I forgotten. And I want to know why I want to know more about Piccolo.   
  
"Uh, would you like to take a walk? I can try to answer any questions you have. And if you really want to… I can take you to Piccolo."  
  
"I guess a walk sounds nice." I stand.  
  
Gohan stands. "Wonderful. I'll bring her back soon."  
  
Vegeta chuckles. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
  
"Wonderful advice, Vegeta. Really." Bulma says sarcastically.  
  
"Are you going to kiss her?" Goten asks.  
  
"Uh..," Gohan blushes taking my hand, "Let's get out of here."  
  
Gohan leads me away and outside, The wind blows as we take a walk around the perimeter of the corporation. I shiver feeling the cool breeze on my bare arms.  
  
"Here." Gohan puts his jacket on my shoulders. "You aren't really dressed to be out here." He warms me up by rubbing his hands over the jacket.  
  
"Piccolo… I want to understand why he said I was cured of my curse."  
  
"Let's talk about something else. Piccolo chose not to tell you so I have to respect his decision."  
  
"Alright. What can you tell me?"  
  
"Well for one…" Gohan massages my shoulders. "I really like you."  
  
I blush. "You met me just yesterday."  
  
"I want to keep seeing you… if you want."  
  
"That sounds good. Can you really take me to see Piccolo?"  
  
"Of course. He's probably meditating but I'm sure he'll see you." Gohan wraps his arm around my waist. " You better put you arms around my neck."  
  
"Uh… ok." I do as I was told.   
  
Gohan takes off into the air.   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I bury my face into his neck.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot. Don't worry this is perfectly normal. Most of our group can fly."  
  
"Uh…"  
  
How peculiar.  
  
We land in a ravine and then I see him, meditating and hovering off the ground. He quickly stood and took a awkward look at me.  
  
"Why is she here?" Piccolo says heatedly. "You shouldn't have brought her here, I don't want to see her again."  
  
His words strike me harshly and I look to Gohan for support.  
  
"But she just wanted answers." Gohan says almost pleading.  
  
"She doesn't belong here! I don't want to talk to her! Take her back!" Piccolo turns his back to me.  
  
I feel an urge and I go with it, I run up to him and latch on to his arm.  
  
"Please. I have to know. I need to know who I am. I remember everything up to the princess yelling at me. Please can't you tell me? I have a right to know."  
  
"Get off me."  
  
I look up to see his sad face staring off into space. He can't even face me. Does he- Is he doing this for me? "Why are you sad?"  
  
"I said go."  
  
"Mister Piccolo… I think you should tell her. At least about the curse. She doesn't have to remember but she should at least know."  
  
"GOOOOOO!" Piccolo bellows shoving me away.  
  
I fall back but Gohan is there to catch me.   
  
"Why are you acting this way, Mister Piccolo? It isn't like you at all."  
  
"If you don't leave, I will…"  
  
"Gohan… let's just go. It's obvious he isn't going to tell me."   
  
"Take care of her Gohan."  
  
I look at the Namek bewildered. Why is he being so strange and moody? Is he doing this for my own good?   
  
  
  
****That's the end of Chapter Six. Let me know what you think. Give me some reviews.**** 


	7. Chapter 7

Life's Little Surprises  
  
  
  
As usual this fan fiction is an alternate universe story. This story revolves around many of the DBZ squad but mainly Gohan and Piccolo. This is not a romance b/w Gohan and Piccolo! But this is mainly a romance. If you've read my other stories, you will know exactly where this story is heading. But trust me… this story will have some interesting twists.  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
-----Change POV: Piccolo------  
  
Why did she have to come here? And hanging all over Gohan? What happened to he is just a kid? I turn back to her, just to take my one last look at her. And all I can think about is how much I wanted to touch her.  
  
I want her to be with me but that is a selfish desire. Gohan is a good kid and Ava will be happy with him.   
  
"So you're really not going to tell me?" Ava asks resigned.  
  
I sigh. "It is better for you."  
  
"And who are you to judge what is better for me?" Ava snaps.  
  
Who am I to judge what's best for her? Who am I to her? I know who she is to me. But who was I to her? It doesn't matter anymore.  
  
"Piccolo, who are you to judge me?"  
  
"Why did you have to fly away and get hurt? It would have been easier how we planned. You went straight to Vegeta! And got a nice lump on the head, he probably would have killed you, if you hadn't changed."  
  
"What are you talking about?" A flash of recognition comes over her eyes.  
  
"It would be selfish of me to return your memory."  
  
"I do not care. I cannot live without understanding!"  
  
I walk up to her. "Gohan, I want you to leave."  
  
"Uh, yes sensei." Gohan flies off.  
  
I put my hand to her temple. "It will be easier, this way."  
  
I transmit all the information I know directly to her brain.  
  
"Piccolo…"  
  
And part of the information involved our entire time together.  
  
"Piccolo?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You would have just allowed me to go?"   
  
Just as I thought, her memory has completely returned.  
  
"After making my wish… you'd just let me go?"  
  
"You had a right to a new life. I hope you are happy."  
  
Ava smiles at me and shakes her head. "You don't understand. I could never live without knowing who I was. And knowing how I felt about someone."  
  
What does she mean by that? That she thinks Gohan is a kid or that she has feelings for someone?   
  
-----CHANGE POV: Ava-----  
  
This is probably the hardest thing I'll ever have to do. But at least I know, if he won't have me I have another home waiting for me.  
  
I walk extremely close to Piccolo who is blushing. Yes, I knew that was a blush, those violet cheeks.  
  
"Piccolo, I care about you."  
  
"Ava…" Piccolo takes a step back. "What about Gohan?"  
  
"I don't know what came over me. Gohan is a wonderful person but he isn't my type at all."  
  
Piccolo seems so confused. I don't know what he is feeling or what he is thinking but every moment my heart is skipping a beat. I need to know if he feels the same.  
  
I need to know if Piccolo can possibly love me. Because I know… I am in love with him.  
  
"Gohan cares much for you, same with Dende."  
  
"I know how they feel. I want to know how you feel."  
  
Piccolo looks to be deep in debate with himself.   
  
"Look, I don't have to know now."  
  
Piccolo grabs me in his strong arms.  
  
"Wh- wh-at are you doing?"  
  
Piccolo looks down at me, his lonely eyes seem to tell me my answer. He wants me as much as I want him.  
  
"You are going to be the death of me." Piccolo mumbles in my ear just before he kisses me.  
  
Our kiss becomes more and I wrap my arms around his neck trying to pull him closer. Piccolo frantically returns the gesture knocking Gohan's jacket to the ground. After the kiss, I look at the jacket and remembered the kindness Gohan showed me.   
  
The jacket, like Gohan's kindness has been discarded. No, I can't do that. I lean down and pick up the jacket lovingly dusting it off when Piccolo quickly pulls me behind him.  
  
I am blocked from view as he quickly shouts. "I won't fight you."  
  
I am finally able to see what has Piccolo so spooked. Gohan is standing with anger filling his gentle eyes. But his hair and eyes have changed color.  
  
"Gohan?" Saying that just makes Piccolo hold me behind him, trying to protect me.  
  
"You won't fight me?" Gohan laughs and it send chills up my spine. What has happened to my little innocent Gohan? "Then you'll die and I'll get the girl."  
  
"I taught you better than this! To fight with anger only causes pain for those you love. Remember Cell! You were like this with Cell and your father-"  
  
"You have no right to lecture me! You did nothing to save him! You let him die!"  
  
How can I stop this?  
  
"You know that isn't true, Gohan!" Piccolo slowly pushes me back.  
  
"You can't escape from me."  
  
I don't know what happened but I feel Piccolo jerk and then collapse.   
  
"Piccolo!" I drop Gohan's jacket and I kneel next to Piccolo who has a round burn mark on his chest and his shirt is almost completely gone. "Gohan! What have you done?"  
  
Gohan tilts his head up and looks at me with his cold aqua eyes. "I got rid of those who challenge me. You are my woman."  
  
"But, I'm not!"   
  
Gohan grabs my wrist and pulls me to my feet. I let out a scream.  
  
A green hand surrounds Gohan's hand grasping my wrist. "Release her, now."  
  
Piccolo stands tall, his purple blood still pouring from his chest wound. What have I done? Piccolo is probably dying and it's all my fault!  
  
"No, do not blame yourself." Piccolo pries Gohan's hand from me. "Now get as far from here as you can."  
  
"I cannot." I take a few steps away.   
  
Gohan grins. "So there is some life left in you."  
  
"GOHAN! Stop this! Please!" I beg and plead, trying to get through to Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, I will defend her. I won't let you take her." Picclo stands firm. "You aren't the Gohan I knew."  
  
"Is that so, Mister Piccolo? Well, you aren't the Piccolo I knew! My sensei would never hurt me like this! You knew! And yet you said nothing!"  
  
I see Gohan come at Piccolo and I step between them. I feel the blood, flow from me, just before I…  
  
  
  
****That's the end of Chapter Seven. Let me know what you think. Give me some reviews.**** 


End file.
